


盐煎圣母

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, M/M, Religion Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 愿你所爱既不能沉沦你的精神，也不会沉默你的躯体。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 8





	盐煎圣母

1.  
最高领袖凯洛伦对第一秩序是如何运转的没什么了解。他不知道第一秩序的主要兵源是哪里，不知道哪些星球有什么战略意义，只勉强了解暴风兵不会从地上平白长出来。当他不再是最高领袖，他被原力抑制器勒紧脖子，在端着爆能枪的士兵中间拎着剑，活像个错乱的英雄故事主角。

凯洛伦在行刑的前一天越狱，抢了架战机，它坠毁在未知星球，砸坏机身内部的通信设备前，凯洛伦听到线路里赫克斯说必亲手杀他。

他来到的是一颗未被记载过的星球。凯洛伦烦躁地拽拽脖子上的原力抑制器，这圈金属环光滑服帖，根本找不到接口，浅浅地陷进肉里，让他呼吸困难。在他找到方法之前他的脖子必须要乖乖地被勒着。

凯洛伦握紧手里的枪，从座舱里钻出来。他打量这颗行星。它绕着一颗庞大的恒星做类圆周运动，当傍晚时候投下红光，看起来就像一滴过大的血整个包裹住世界。凯洛伦不适地眯起眼睛，不可避免地想到弑星者基地的红色光线，而赫克斯在屠杀时勃起。

他看到远方有巨大的静止的阴影，像两根撑在天地之间的石柱。他靠近一点，发现伫立的不是石柱，是未完成的雕像。

那是两只突兀的脚，白得发亮的巨人的脚，用盐堆成，像被谁齐腕斩断，安置在地上，高得根本看不见脚面。

这个星球的气候很怪，虽然不冷，但很快飘了雪，雪落到脚腕不平整的断面上，也落到凯洛伦的身上。

凯洛伦舔舔嘴唇，他喉咙发紧，嘴里发苦，再次诅咒起赫克斯和他给他的原力抑制器，然后发现那不是雪而是盐。

2.  
曾有一个星球被盐覆盖，那个星球上的生物用盐造起各种各样的雕像，把其中最大的一座称之为神，相信它是一个值得为之奉献出全部的圣母，而圣母回赠他们的是覆盖这片荒凉土地和他们身体的盐。

圣母像的制造很繁琐。黄金是媚俗的，而白银纯净，神官说，纯净不应饰于身外，应存于人身，与皮肉合一。所以它呼吸空气的肺要镀银。因为它只去呼和吸非人间的空气。

3.  
凯洛伦亲手杀过不少人。他手里的光剑曾捅穿人的心脏和肺部。但他不知道人的肺里竟有这样令人毛骨悚然的构造。

凯洛伦蜷起身体，他咳得嗓子快要哑掉，呼吸困难，汗毛倒竖，眼睁睁地看着自己把一整片支气管树状的血凝块呕了出来。它们是半凝固的血，荆棘丛似的一束，这样的清洗已经来过了两轮。

第一秩序的前最高领袖如家畜般惨嚎，融化的金属在他的胸腔里温吞地流动、盘旋，然后沉甸甸地坠着，他听到自己心脏跳动的回音。

4.  
神官祈祷：愿你所爱既不能沉沦你的精神，也不会沉默你的躯体。赤裸而饱满的圣母被埋在盐里封棺，铅棺也埋在盐里。有人赌誓，听到过盐冢里有说话的声音。一年后它被挖出来，已经只剩下骨头、游离的皮、断裂的四肢和它的铁项链。

用酒将它的骨头一根根洗净，无数双手将它扶起、传递，假装它还活着并行走。它的肚皮始终鼓胀，三天后生下圣婴，成为圣母昭示神迹和尚在人世的证明。圣婴出生就是死去的，因为它还未诞生就已经在圣母腹内度过了一生。

5.  
“传说是会骗人的。或许是皇帝用酷刑杀了圣母，自己才会也不得好死，建立的帝国一代就被推翻。”

“那为什么皇帝下令拆除圣母像，最后一刻又收回命令？”

盐地里，人们依然在建造圣像。新的圣像刚被建起一根脚趾，和以前相比这里的气候有所变化，有时候竟然会下雨，于是洁白的盐定期流泪。昨天夜里甚至狂风大作，有枯树燃起烈火，火烧了几天几夜。

“我还是不信。就像那个故事……你听过吗？两人在极致的相爱中共同死去，甚至尸体都扭缠着不肯放手，最后只好把他们从腰部折断相叠，葬入尺寸定好的墓穴。”

“难道他们不相爱？传说他们的骨骼后来生长成为同一棵树。”

“谁知道呢？或许他们不相爱。”有人轻巧地回答，“或许他们杀死了彼此，掐着对方的脖子不放手。或许皇帝也是被扼死的——不过这绝对是假话，因为我们都知道，圣母是没有手的。”

end


End file.
